


A bit drunk

by Kay711



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom himchan, I'm so sorry, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, Smut, Top Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay711/pseuds/Kay711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan drinks and Himchan wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit drunk

I couldn’t help but look. His pale skin, his chocolate brown eyes that soft, shy smile he gives people… Oh how I wanted to touch him. To let my fingers wander to places no person has ever got. I stood up from my chair and went over to the place where the young maknae was standing. Standing behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and started to let them wonder, earning a moan.  
“Hyung… Himchan Hyung are you ok?”  
I opened my eyes and looked into the ones I just imagined.  
“I- I’m fine …why?” I asked Zelo who was so close to my face that I had to back of or else I couldn’t hold myself back.  
“You were making wired noises and your face was all red. Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” The young one asked with concern in his voice.  
How cute he cares about me. But I can’t tell him how I feel I am 6 years older than him and to think that I actually wand him to fuck me and not the other way around is a bit embarrassing.  
“No, I’m fine, just had a … wired dream that’s all…” I lied and started to get out of bed but the moment I wanted to stand up I felt the bulge in my pants and decided to just sit on the bed with the blanket over my crotch.  
Smiling at Zelo like there is nothing wrong I told him that I would be with him and the others in a couple of minutes. When Zelo finally left the room I ran under the shower turning it on and jerking myself of. Hard. Thinking of the Maknae and wishing he would be with me right now fucking my ass so that I could only scream. And that image was everything I needed to cum in my hand really … really hard.  
After a few minutes of cooling down and getting myself dressed (witch wasn’t that easy when you just came) I joined the others at the breakfast table. Well at least that was my plan but everybody except Zelo was already out. So I sat down at the table and there was only awkward silence. We both ate our breakfast and before I knew it we were finished and went our separate ways.  
In the evening Yongguk and I decided to have a drink together. A much needed drink by the way because the only thing I could think about today was Zelo.  
After two or three drinks Yongguk looked at me and said, “So when are you going to tell him?”  
Ok that took me by surprise. I was just about to take another sip of my drink when Yongguk asked and my only reaction was to stare at him with my mouth open and eyes widened.  
“I know you really like Zelo, so when are you going to tell him?” he asked me again this time with a big smile on his face.  
“How … How do you know?” I replied hoping that it wouldn’t be to embarrassing.  
“You talk in your sleep.” He answered “I came in your room to get something a few nights ago and you wouldn’t stop mumbling Zelo’s name … “when he sad that I knew witch night it was. It was the night where I was really horny and way too drunk to think strait. By that thought I turned bright red and looked away in hopes that Yongguk wouldn’t see it. But he did.  
“Don’t be embarrassed … just tell him how you feel and if he doesn’t like you back blame it on the alcohol.”  
That was actually a pretty good idea. After a couple more drinks we went back to the dorm. Yongguk asked Daehyun, Youngjae and Jongup if they want to go party with him and they all agreed. Now it’s just Zelo and me in the dorm. When I stumbled across the hallway to my room (I didn’t even see where I was going) I bumped into someone. And that someone was Zelo. I looked up at him and I noticed that he had no shirt on and wet hair. Oh god that looked hot! I couldn’t help but look at him.  
“Hyung are you all right?” he asked and then he recognized that I was drunk and not just a little drunk. “You should lay down somewhere hyung you can’t even stand strait.” The young one sad and tried to help me walk to my room.  
“Do you need anything?” Zelo put me on my bed.  
To hell with it. I looked up at him and said “You…”  
Zelo looked at me and scanned my face but he couldn’t find any evidence that I’m lying.  
“The only thing I need is you.” I stood up from the bed and crashed my lips on to Zelo’s. Man that felt good! And it felt even better when Zelo responded and kissed me back. I clenched my arms around him to be even closer to the young one. After a while we both needed air and I let go of Zelo’s lips but just to nip on his collarbone.  
“Hyung … “Zelo whispered breathless, “I want you so bad.”  
I eyed his face and his eyes were half closed and he had a light shade of red covering his cheeks. Grabbing his face I crashed our lips together once again and Zelo’s hands started to wonder up my shirt. Breaking the kiss just for a moment to take of the shirt I whispered “Fuck me Zelo … Please!” That was the moment where motion came into Zelo’s body. He grabbed me and throw me on the bed, placed each hand on the side of my head and started to kiss me even harder than before. I let my hands wonder across his back making sure to cover every inch of skin that the young one had. Then Zelo stated grinding his hard one against mine and I couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. Zelo took one hand away from where it was before and started to unbuckle his belt and also mine. He got rid of our pants with one swift move. He pulled away for a moment to gaze at my body.  
“Himchan hyung you look amazing” he said as he let his fingers wonder to my nipples. I just moaned by his touch and grinded up against his hard (and very big) member. Zelo bit on his lip to prevent him from moaning as well. The Boxers where in the way. I wiggled out of mine and Zelo did the same. When our cocks touched each other we both let out a loud moan of pleasure.  
“I’m sorry hyung but I can’t hold back much longer.” The maknae moaned.  
“Then don’t you idiot.” I whined while spreading my legs.  
Zelo leaned in for another kiss and pushed in two fingers to prepare me. I let out a loud moan as he started to finger me. And because I was drunk it didn’t even hurt. My hips started to move on their own. I wimped when he pulled his fingers out but after a few seconds I felt his hard throbbing member at my entrance begging to go in. This is the moment I have been longing for. Zelo looked at me one last time and then pushed in. I gasped at the size but it felt so good to finally have him inside of me. The look on Zelo’s face was great too, it was filed with so much pleasure. The moment he started to move I threw my head back in the pillow. I couldn’t take this much pleasure at once, my mind went crazy and I couldn’t stop moaning and thrusting against his member.  
“Hyung you’re so tight~ “the young one panted.  
“Please Zelo harder I think I’m already cumming!” My body was moving on its own and when Zelo answered my plead I came untouched and with such a shattering orgasm that I saw stars “Himchan hyung I’m cumming too!” Zelo moaned as he thrusted inside me a couple more times before he released everything inside me. He collapsed on me and we were both breathing heavily. When Zelo pulled out of me I was still seeing stars (it could still be the alcohol).  
“I love you so much Zelo” I said when I snuggled myself against his chest.  
“I love you too.” Answered Zelo as he pulled my body closer to his.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for ruining your life...


End file.
